The success of large scale sequencing projects and genomic-based drug development firms such as CuraGen depends on increasing the speed and reducing the cost of DNA sequencing. This process is rate-determining in many molecular biology research programs. Numerous groups are engaged in seeking alternatives to Sanger sequencing; others are focused on automating the process using large scale robotics. By taking advantage of recent advances in microfabrication, separation technology and integrated optics, CuraGen has the means to combine all of the required processing steps from sample preparation to sequence analysis, in a single integrated device. In Phase I, we propose to examine the feasibility of constructing the upstream processor for such a device to work in conjunction with our existing microfabricated separation modules and imaging optics. Once integrated, these three components will produce a parallel device with the ability to simultaneously determine the primary sequence of 96 DNA samples plucked from bacterial colonies in less than 4 hours. The combination of molecular biology, engineering, and optical spectroscopy skills present at CuraGen coupled with the expertise in microfabrication provided by our consultant base puts us in a unique position to conceive and carry out this effort.